Pikachu vs. Zatch Bell
Who Will Win? Ash and Pikachu Zatch and Kiyo Tie Better? Pokémon Zatch Bell Same Description Pokemon vs Zatch Bell, which one of these teens with electrifying partners will win in an electric fight. Interlude Gogeta: When it comes to anime there is no shortage of teams taking on impossible odds. Zinogre: And when we have teams as electrifying as these two, we are definitely in for a treat. Gogeta: Ash and his Pokémon partner Pikachu. Zinogre: And Kiyo with his Mamodo partner Zatch. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Pikachu Gogeta: The world of Pokemon, a majestic word that holds monsters known as well.. Pokemon. Zinogre: And when a child turns a certain age (differs for each region), they get their own Pokemon. Gogeta: This was the case for Ash Ketchum but he woke up late and had to hurry if he wanted a Pokemon. Ash: I thought about it for a long time and I choose Squirtle! Oak: Already taken by someone who was on time. Ash: Then I will choose Bulbasaur for my Pokemon. Oak: That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late. Ash: That is no problem because my Pokemon will be Charmander. Oak: The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokemon. Zinogre: Yeahhhhh Pikachu was not his first choice. Gogeta: Hell it was never even going to be his first Pokemon, Clefairy was. Zinogre: Lore shit out of the way, at first Pikachu rejected Ash for being well, kind of annoying. Gogeta: But overtime they grew an inseperable bond that could never be broken. Zinogre: They went through every region defeating almost every gym leader and always flopping on the Pokemon League and their bond was growing even closer. Gogeta: This is a powerful Pikachu, in his first outing he effortlessly defeated many Spearow with one thunderbolt and that would mean in the case of EVs and IVs his speed stat would be off the charts. Zinogre: Pikachu definitely fits the bill in terms of its moveset with its most notable attack being the deadly Thunderbolt, a powerful lighting attack that could paralyze the target. Gogeta: The Thundershock is a weak Thunderbolt and Thunder Wave is an instant paralysis. Zinogre: The Electro Ball is an electric attack that's power depends on how much the Pokemon using outspeeds its enemy. Gogeta: His most powerful is the Volt Tacke which is a very powerful tackle that also does recoil damage to its user as well. Zinogre: This Pikachu's arsenal is pretty great but it is way more than just electric moves. Gogeta: Quick Attack is an attack that lets its user move at very quick speeds and will always go first. Zinogre: Iron Tail lets its users attack with an iron-like tail that can even cut through energy based attacks. Gogeta: Agility raises the users speed by two stages at each use and can be used three times. Zinogre: Lets not forget the Gigavolt Havok, a giant electric attack that can be used once and they need to do a pose. Gogeta: Pikachu's ability is static, any physical contact with Pikachu has 1/4 chance to paralyze his opponent.. Zinogre: While Pikachu alone is pretty tough, it is his teamwork wth Ash that lets them get through almost all of their battles together. Gogeta: Even being a Pokemon it seems that Ash can at least understand Pikachu to a slight degree. Zinogre: Ash is a pretty good strategist, he found out in his battle with Blaine that Rhydon's weakness was its horn and a shock to that horn defeated it......wha.. Gogeta: That less you think about it the easier it is to comprehend okay. Zinogre: okay.. Gogeta: Great! Back to Ash, for being a ten year old he is pretty smart and a great partner to have. Zinogre: But screw Ash because this Pikachu is a reality warper. Gogeta: Okay what? Zinogre: Sort of.... t defeated a Golem with 1 thunderbolt. Gogeta: Wait...... OH MY GOD!! That should be physically impossible. Zinogre: This is not an anime canon either, it is clearly stated electric type moves cannot hit ground types. Gogeta: Pikachu high tier reality warper lets go. Zinogre: Anyway this Pikachu has more feats than that, like defeating a Latios, sure it was a tie but still is pretty impressive when you think about it. Gogeta: Then how the hell did this Pikachu lose to a Lvl 5 Snivy. Zinogre: That Snivy was galaxy level of course. Gogeta: Got it. Zatch Bell Gogeta: Every 1000 years, something big happens, the annual Mamodo tournament starts, it is an all-out war to see who will become the king of the Mamodos. Zinogre: These Mamodos have a spellbook that lets them cast spells, the catch is though, they will need a human partner to say out the spells. Gogeta: And somehow the Mamodo is supposed to find that human so if they jumped by a Mamodo, they can actually fight back. Zinogre: And they must find a human quickly. Gogeta: Kiyo Takamine, an outsider in his school that is almost never there but still seems to have a genius level intellect. Even outsmarting his teacher. Zinogre: But was kind of well.... a dick, he thought since he was smarter than everybody he did not need to have friends and just liked being alone. Gogeta: Even so he did not like the thought of people getting hurt, especially people hurting others for fun. Zinogre: But one day he got a package by his father, Seitaro Takamine, it was a strange little boy with tiny horns under his hair that would change his life forever. Gogeta: This was Zatch Bell, a boy with a red book his father just found... okay? So his father said screw parenting and just sent the boy to Kiyo. Zinogre: Well maybe this was for the best because this little kid has more to it than Kiyo's entire life. Gogeta: At first Kiyo just found Zatch annoying but they grew to be basically brothers. And with the spellbook Kiyo can read the spells in it so Zatch can perform powerful attacks. Zinogre: The first attack that Kiyo was able the read and is Zatch's standard attack is the Zaker, a powerful lightning bolt that is sent right at his opponents. Gogeta: Zatch's second spell is the Rashield, a shield that protects Zatch and sends any energy based attack back at his opponent. His third spell is the Jikerdor which is a very unintimidating ball that if hits, will magnetize his opponent to any metal object. Zinogre: Zatch's fourth spell is actually one of his best is the Bao Zakeruga which a giant dragon that will gobble you whole. His fifth spell is the Zakeruga is a faster and stronger version of the Zaker. Gogeta: His sixth spell is the Rauzaruk, which amplifies all of Zatch's physical abilities, the only unfortunate thing is that he cannot cast any spells and it lasts 30 seconds. The seventh spell is Zagurzem, which stores electricity and gets stronger the more it has. Zinogre: The Ganreizu Zakeru is an attack that a gun with multiple turrets is spawned and shoots small jolts of lightning. The Teozaker is an even stronger form of Zaker. The Baou Kurou Disugurugu is a giant claw that Zatch can control to attack his opponent. Gogeta: Zatch's next spell is Maazu Jikerudon which is a sphere that deflects attacks. The Jiou Renzu Zakeruga is another dragon that rams the opponent. The Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga is a massive dragon with size similar to the moon, if this hits you, you will wish you were never even born. Zinogre: The Ekuseresu Zakeruga is a giant arrow that is extremelyu fast. Zatch does have one more spell but it requires outside help so it does not matter. Gogeta: Along with these spells Kiyo can use the Answer Talker which lets him find out all of the weaknesses for his opponent and knowledge of any question. It also gives him any solution to a problem. Zinogre: Along with the Answer Talker, Kiyo's intelligence does not fail him, he is a brilliant stratogist, with a genius level intellect. Gogeta: Even though it seems it, they both are not perfect, the Answer Talker can fail and Zatch is childlike and not the brightest. Zatch can also lose consiousness if he over exerts himself. Zinogre: Zatch's main weakness is his book, if it is hit and destroyed, Zatch basically dies from the Earth Realm and goes back to the Mamodo world. Gogeta: But with Zatch's power along with Kiyo's intelligence, they are a team that is a force to be reckoned with. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatants are set its time to end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle (The battle will be taken place in a random route) Narrator: After beating the final kahuna Ash goes to the Pokemon Center to heal up his Pikachu. Ash: Lets go Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Narrator: On their way to the boat to Ula Ula Island they stop by a route just to take in the scenery. Ash: Isn't this nice Pikachu! (While they are doing that we see Kiyo and Zatch walking on that same route) Zatch: It was a great idea to take a vacation Kiyo! Kiyo: You said it Zatch. Zatch: Kiyo...... I think I see another Mamodo. Kiyo: Come on Zatch, you are probably.... oh crap you're right. Zatch: Maybe it's friendly Kiyo. Kiyo: I hope so. (They go over to Ash and Pikachu) Kiyo: Hey! Ash: Huh who are you? Kiyo: My name is Kiyo Takamine, I wanted to ask you about that Mamodo. Ash: What is a Mamodo? Pikachu? He is my best friend. (The screen shows Zatch and Pikachu looking at each other) Zatch: Hmmmmmmmm, its weird. Kiyo: What Zatch? Zatch: I've looked at both of them, I do not see a spellbook. (Ash gets excited) Ash: A spellbook! That means you can fight! Kiyo: Technically yes, why? Ash: I need to see how strong you are, isn't that right Pikachu. Pikachu: Pi Pika! Kiyo: You are kidding me right? Ash: No! Kiyo: You are way to eager to fight. Zatch: Kiyo, this could be a great way to train. Pikachu: Pika! Kiyo: Ugh, you are right Zatch but. Zatch: Please Kiyo. Kiyo: Fine Zatch. Get ready, we are coming at full force. Ash: You ready Pikachu! Pika! (They nod at each other) Ash: Pikachu! Use Thundershock. Pikachu: Pikachu!! Zatch: GUAA! (Zatch dodges) Kiyo: All right Zatch! Zaker! (A giant lightning bolt comes from Zatch's mouth) Ash: Pikachu dodge it and then hit him with another Thundershock! (Pikachu dodges it and fires a Thundershock hitting Zatch) Kiyo: Zatch! You okay? Zatch: I'm fine Kiyo! Kiyo: This one is stronger than he looks. Jikerdor! (The small ball of lightning comes out) Ash: What is that? Pikachu dodge it and use Quick Attack! Pikachu: PIKA! (Pikachu runs at Zatch with full-force) Kiyo: Wait for it.... (Pikachu is right up at Zatch) Kiyo: NOW! ZAKER!!! (The blast hits Pikachu and Pikachu hits the Jikerdor having an electric aura around him) Pikachu: Pika..Pika..? Ash: What? (Then a girder flies at Pikachu) Ash: PIKACHU LOOK OUT! IRON TAIL! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail and cuts the girder in half) Ash: Phew that was close. Thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pika.....CHUUUUUUU!!! (Pikachu used thunderbolt) Kiyo: Rashield! (The shield goes up protecting Zatch and blasting it right back at Pikachu) Ash: Pikachu! Dodge it! Zatch: Huff.. pufff..... Ash: Pikachu! Use Agility then Iron Tail! (The Iron Tail hits Zatch into a tree) Ash: Pikachu use Electro Ball! (The Electro Ball blows ut the tree Zatch was in) Kiyo: Lets see if I can do anything. (Kiyo uses the Answer Talker and finds out all of Pikachu and Ash's information) Kiyo: Interesting.... Ash: Pikachu, End this with Thunder! (Kiyo points at the sky) Zatch: Kiyo! Kiyo: Zagurzem! (Zatch fires the Zagurzem and it absorbs the Thunder) Kiyo: Zakeruga! (The Zagurzem absorbs the Zakeruga) Ash: What is that? Zatch: NOW! (Zatch grabs the Zagurzem and throws it at Pikachu) Ash: OH NO! (The Zagurzem hits Pikachu) Pikachu: Pi...ka... (Pikachu recovers) Ash: You okay Pikachu? Pikachu. PIKA! Kiyo: You alright Zatch? Zatch: Just feeling a little light headed, that's all. Kiyo: (Right, pushing Zatch too far might be a bad idea) Ash: Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt Kiyo: Teozaker! (The Thunderbolt and Teozaker collide with each other) Ash: Now Pikachu... Kiyo: (Volt Tackle...) Ash: Volt Tackle! Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika!!!! Kiyo: Ekuseresu Zakeruga! (The arrow gets shot out of Zatch's mouth) Ash: Dodge it! Kiyo: Zaker! Ash: What!? (The Zaker hits Pikachu) Ash: Alright Pikachu it looks liwe we need to do the Z Move! Pikachu: Pika! (Ash and Pikachu begin to do the pose for Gigavolt Havok) Zatch: I'm am really feeling light-headed now Kiyo. Kiyo: Only one more attack should do it. (Pikachu gets surrounded in its Z Power) Kiyo: Bao.... (Pikachu shoots the Gigavolt Havok) Kiyo: Zakeruga!!! (The dragon comes out charging at Pikachu) Ash: Oh crap..... (The Dragon eats Pikachu and blows up) Pikachu: Pikaaa. (Pikachu fainted) Ash: Wow, that little one is strong. (Ash picks up Pikachu) KO!! Zatch: That was amazing! Kiyo: Heh. Ash: We will meet up agsin right? Kiyo: Definitely. (The both walk away from each other) Zatch: We aren't meeting them again are we? Kiyo: Nope. Analysis Gogeta: Ash will not be winning a Pokemon League will he? Zinogre: Nope he will not, unfortuanetely for our favorite fail of a Pokemon trainer, he really did not stand much of a chance in this fight. Gogeta: Statistically speaking Zatch edges Pikachu out in all categories except for speed, speed is the only real advantage Pikachu has in this fight. Zinogre: Zatch was easily stronger and more durable as shown that Zatch can take much worse hits than Pikachu. Gogeta: The main question is though who has the better moveset, Pikachu or Zatch? Zinogre: Pikachu's moveset consists of a lot of great damaging moves and some good status moves giving him some great diversity in his attacks. Gogeta: But Zatch one-ups Pikachu by having far stronger and faster moves in which Zatch uses instantly while Pikachu still needs to charge up some of his attacks. Zinogre: Also the Rashield is the biggest nail in the coffin for Pikachu's vs Zatch's movesets, anything that Pikachu throws at Zatch, he can easily deflect right back at him. Gogeta: But what about Kiyo vs Ash? Zinogre: That debate is way too easy to say, Ash is a good strategist no doubt but Kiyo literally has a genius level intellect. Gogeta: That would mean that Kiyo can think of better strategies before Ash could even process what is going on in the fight. Zinogre: And lets not forget the Answer Talker. Gogeta: The Answer Talker would let Kiyo know anything that Ash could do and would just use that knowledge to help him win the fight. Zinogre: But Gogeta, couldn't Pikachu resist every attack thrown at him by Zatch, asks the inevitable comment. Gogeta: The answer to that question is yes, he would be able to resist all fo Zatch's electric attacks. Zinogre: But resist is different than being invulnerable to, Pikachu can still be hurt by electric based attack, he just takes less damage from them. Gogeta: And when a giant dragon is coming at you at full-force, yeah sorry Pikachu you are not going to live that. Zinogre: Even Zatch's weakness of his book will not come into play because Ash would not even think of attacking Kiyo because that is not how Pokemon battles work and Ash would still think of this fight as a Pokemon battle. Gogeta: And about Zatch fainting easily after attacks, again, one Zaker could put Pikachu down. Zinogre: The problem in this fight is that Zatch is a better Pikachu and Kiyo is a better Ash. Gogeta: Looks like Pikachu pikachewed the dust. Zinogre: The winners are Zatch and Kiyo. Advantages & Disadvantages Ash and Pikachu: +Faster -Weaker -Less Durable -Not as smart -No answer for the Answer Talker Zatch and Kiyo: +Stronger +More Durable +Far Smarter +Answer Talker +Can summon a giant dragon -Slower Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:"Pokemon vs Zatch Bell" Themed Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles